


Whoops

by GrandHighPriestess



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandHighPriestess/pseuds/GrandHighPriestess
Summary: Frank walks in on Ray masturbating and "accidentally" doesn't go away
Relationships: Frank Iero/Ray Toro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Whoops

He was sent to find Ray, because the guys wanted food and didn't want to forget him, again. They also hadn't seen him in nearly 20 minutes when he was supposed to be using the bathroom. So Frank was surprised to not see him in the bathroom. It wasn't like Ray to disappear like this. Frank goes to the bus, maybe Ray got sidetracked and went to get something.

He knew he should have knocked, it was part of their bus etiquette agreement. He knew he should have announced his presence first. But he didn't. Even the sounds of light panting, for whatever reason, did not register as something that would require privacy. So it shouldn't have been a surprise to find Ray shut back in the back room of the bus with his pants around his thighs and his hand on his dick.

Except that it was.

It was  _ really _ surprising. Because Ray didn't notice him, didn't stop or slow down. Hell, the glassy, hungry look in Ray's eyes didn't change as Frank stood in the doorway. And the worst part was that there was also a look of concentration that matched the face he usually makes while attacking his solos. Ray, calm and collected Ray, was just lying there jacking off like a damn porn star.

When Ray threw his head back and groaned out a slew of curse words, slowing and tightening his hand for a few moments, Frank just  _ knew _ he shouldn't be there. But he was frozen, one hand gripping the door frame and the other limp and useless at his side. Ray's hips bucking lightly to meet his hand, in some fucking harmonious way that resembled his stage presence, drew Frank in far more than it should have. It was only a few seconds later that Ray sped his hand up along with his groaning and panting. 

Frank had to consciously stop himself from making noise or moving closer. Ray's hips stuttered and soon he was cumming, harsh breaths being forced out while his hand had stilled at the top of his dick. Frank swallowed and frantically tried to regain control of his body before Ray…

"Fuck! Shit, what the hell Frank?" Ray snapped, having finally realized the other person there, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Uh, oh god… fuck sorry. I didn't mean to…" Frank stammered as Ray put himself away.

"Could you stop staring at me? Jesus Christ. Seriously, how long have you been there?"

"I uh, for like a minute or so?" Frank's face grew warm and he finally tore his eyes away from Ray's sweat and cum covered stomach.

"Oh my god, are you hard? Really? You little pervert." Ray walks over to him. Frank whimpers at the realization that, yes, he is indeed hard. Or semi, at least. 

"S-sorry, I… I didn't mean to…" Ray steps into his space, one thigh dangerously close to his crotch.

"You like watching me jack off, you perv?" Ray glides the tip of a calloused finger along Frank's jawline, down his throat, stopping at the top of his shirt, "Answer me."

"Yes, i-it was really hot." His whole body is vibrating, shaking with eagerness and the heat from Ray's body so close to his.

"So disgusting," Ray continues moving his finger further down Frank's body, "What would the guys think if they saw you like this? All petrified and shaking."

"Please." Frank is trembling under the almost absent pressure of Ray's fingertip. Ray's voice a low growl in his ear setting every fiber of his being on edge. He craves the feel of Ray's body against his, wants to close the distance between them. Ray's finger is now resting lightly over the top of Frank's jeans, no longer moving.

"What did you come get me for?" Ray says, completely conversationally, as if the last few moments hadn't happened. It snaps Frank's mind back to his body with enough force to knock the wind out of him.

"The, the guys wanted to get foo-aahh, haa." Frank gets cut off by Ray's hand inside his pants, thumb running up and down the length of him.

"I'm sorry, what was that? I didn't quite hear that last part," Ray says. He's undoing Frank's pants and simultaneously pushing him back against the wall of bunks.

"They want to get food, and didn't want to leave hhhhhnnnnn." Again, Ray moves his hands and renders Frank silent. He has Frank pulled out and is very, agonizingly, slowly moving his pointer finger and thumb up and down Frank's dick. Frank falls back against the wall, hands trying to grab onto whatever they can to help support him. Ray is working his lips sloppily up the side of Frank's neck, occasionally suckling or nipping at the skin.

The hand not on his dick, which is moving slower and slower by the second, finds its way to the small of his back. Frank writhes between Ray's hands, just wanting them to start moving again. He stays like that, weakly canting his hips forward into Ray's not-moving hand, for way longer than it should have taken him to open his eyes and see what was happening. He looks up at Ray, who raises an eyebrow and glances to the side.

Frank swallows and glances the same direction. He jolts upwards, frantically trying to hide what he had just been doing. Mikey stands there, a slightly horrified look on his face, in the middle of the bus. The hand on Frank's back slides lower until it cups his ass and squeezes. Frank slams a hand across his mouth to keep the noise Ray had just pulled from him inside.

"We're a little busy, Mikey. Aren't we babe?" Ray says, quickly stroking Frank a few times. Frank cries out past his hand, moving his other hand up to hide his face from the world. 

"Frank. Answer me." Ray's hands tighten and Frank lets out a small whimper.

"Y… yeah we're, hnn, b-busyyy." Frank has never stumbled over his words more in his life. Ray snorts at him but the bus dips in a way that suggests Mikey leaving and Ray is lightly jerking Frank again.

"Pathetic," Ray mumbles, "you want to cum?"

"Yess, please, please let me. Please," Frank whines. Ray pulls his hands off his face, smiling when they make eye contact. He starts earnestly pumping his fist. Ray places his free hand behind Frank's head and guides him up to meet their lips. As Frank pants, open mouthed against Ray's mouth, trying to actually respond to what Ray is doing, he wraps his arms around Ray and tries pulling him closer. The only thing he succeeds in doing is getting Ray's hand in his hair to tighten and pull him back. Ray shoves him back into the wall again and somehow speeds his hand up, reducing Frank to a needy puddle. 

"More, more please, please I need…" Frank pants, his hips stuttering under Ray's hold. Ray pulls Frank's head back again, forcing his breath from his body. With another stroke if his hand, Frank stops breathing altogether as he cums. Ray works him through it, holding him up as he comes down. Franks goes mostly limp, still hanging onto Ray for dear life.

"Frank, you gotta breathe. Come on, there ya go," Ray says, gently wiping the sweat from Frank's face. Frank sucks in a shaky breath and smiles up at Ray.

"Thanks, sorry for walking in on you." Frank slides down to the floor and catches his breath.

"It's alright you little perv, come on, didn't you say something about food?" Ray says, ruffling Franks hair before going to find them something clean up with.


End file.
